Love Letter
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: Vernon dan Seungkwan sahabat sejak kecil namun suka sekali bertengkar. Tapi ternyata Vernon sudah lama menyukai sahabat manisnya itu. Dan mencoba mencari cara untuk menjadikan sahabatnya sebagai kekasihnya. Summmary gagal/ Verkwan/ Svt fic
1. Chapter 1

**Love Letter**

 **-SoonHoon Ver-**

 **Cast**

Member Seventeen

OC

 **Pairing**

Temukan sendiri didalamnya

 **Warning**

Typo, OOC , Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, cerita kurang menarik.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**.

.

.

.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Para murid dengan sigap merapihkan buku mereka dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk pergi ketempat yang lebih menyenangkan, seperti tempat tidur dirumah mungkin.

"Kau latihan lagi hari ini, Jihoon?" tanya Wonwoo kepada sahabat mungilnya.

"Hu'um, lombanya tinggal dua minggu lagi. Jadi kami akan latihan setiap hari mulai sekarang, Woonie," jawab Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sendiri mulai hari ini dan dua minggu kedepan. Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan," keluh Wonwoo.

"Hei, kau bisa pulang dengan Mingyu. Bukankah rumah kalian berdekatan?" usul dan tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak, terimakasih," ujar Wonwoo. "Pulang dengan bocah tiang listrik itu lebih tidak menyenangkan Lee Jihoon," sambung Wonwoo datar.

"Kau bilang tadi tak mau pulang sendiri kan,"

"Tapi tidak dengan Kim Mingyu, Jihooniee,"

"Yasudah terserah kau saja,"

Mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah jalan, Wonwoo lurus menuju gerbang, sedangkan Jihoon harus belok kekanan untuk menuju ruang klub Vokal. Wonwoo dan Jihoon masih berjalan dengan damai, sampai sebuah suara teriakan memnghancurkan kedamaian mereka.

"Wonu hyungku sayang~ tunggu aku," teriak Mingyu dari kejauhan.

Alarm darurat berbunyi diotak Wonwoo. Ini adalah alarm gawat darurat, yang memeperingatinya untuk berlari.

"Jihoon, aku duluan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri berlatih dan jangan pulang terlalu malam," nasehat Wonwoo dan langsung berlari tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jihoon.

"Yakk Wonu sayang~ kenapa kau malah lari. Tunggu aku sayang," teriak Mingyu yang sudah mulai berlari.

Jihoon yang melihat aksi kejar-kejaran mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Pemandangan Ini sudah terlalu biasa untuknya. Pemandangan dimana seorang Kim Mingyu -yang ketampanannya dipuja-puja oleh siswa-siswi deisekolah ini- berlari mengejar Wonwoo -si namja datar- yang selalu menghindarinya.

Setelah mereka berdua tak terlihat dipandangan matanya, Jihoon melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang latihan. Teman-teman satu timnya pasti sudah kesal menunggu. Apalagi Jihoon bisa memastikan kalau Seungkwan -bocah yang kelebihan suara- pasti meggerutu memaki dirinya.

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri didepan pintu yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya. Musik dengan tempo yang cepat terdengar ditelinganya. Mengundangnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didalam.

"Dia masih latihan ternyata," gumam Jihoon.

Jihoon bisa melihatnya meliukkan badannya dengan sangat baik. Namja yang dia anggap sebagai seorang pencuri. Pencuri kelas kakap yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

Terlalu terpaku pada apa yang dilihatnya. Membuat Jihoon tak sadar kalau obyek yang dia pandangi berbalik memandangnya juga.

"Ohhh Jihoonnie," panggil namja itu.

Jihoon tersadar kala namanya keluar dari mulut namja yang dia perhatikan.

"Kau mau latihan juga?" tanyanya.

Dan senyum tipis serta anggukan kepala lah yang menajadi jawabannya sebelum kembali berjalan menuju ruang latihan klub vokal. Dia tak berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Karna suaranya pasti akan terdengar bergetar. Terlalu lama didekatnya bisa berakibat buruk untuk jantungnya.

"Soonyoung sialan, kenapa kau mencuri perhatianku terus," gerutu Jihoon.

.

.

.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung adalah teman yang dipertemukan di JHS. Saat itu Jihoon adalah anak yang cenderung pasif. Sifatnya yang gampang sekali terpancing emosi membuatnya sulit untuk mendapatkan teman. Sampai pada akhirnya Kwon Soonyoung -si namja hyperactive- selalu mengganggu harinya.

Awalnya Jihoon tak pernah mengganggap keberadaan Soonyoung. Tapi karna Soonyoung yang tak pernah menyerah. Akhirnya Jihoon sedikit demi sedikit mulai menerima keberadaan Soonyoung diruang lingkupnya.

Soonyoung tak pernah berhenti menyapa dan menegurnya. Walau terkadang Jihoon lebih memilih mengabaikannya dari pada membalasnya. Tapi semua hal itu tidak membuat seorang Kwon Soonyoung menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian namja mungil itu. Dirinya bahkan menyatakan sendiri kalau dia adalah fans nomor satu dari seorang Lee Jihoon.

Mereka kembali satu sekolah saat SHS. Jihoon jadi lebih aktif dibandingkan waktu JHS. Keberadaan Soonyoung membuatnyamerunah sikap sedikit demi sedikit. Jihoon jadi lebih ramah kepada teman-temannya, walau terkadang masih sering terpancing emosi.

Apalagi kalau ada orang yang dengan sangat kurang ajar menyebutnya pendek atau bocah. Dia tak akan segan-segan melemparnya dengan gitar sepupu kesayangnya -Hong Jisoo- yang kebetulan satu sekolah dan satu klub dengannya.

"Pagi Jihoonieee~" sapa Soonyoung saat dirinya sudah berjalan disamping Jihoon.

"Hem, pagi," balas Jihoon singkat.

"Seperti biasa kau terlihat manis permen kapas," Soonyoung mengeluarkan senyum andalannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, aku punya nama Kwon Soonyoung,"

"Loh kenapa? Bukankah permen kapas itu cocok denganmu. Rambutmu berwarna seperti gulali, dan wajahmu juga manis seperti gulali," puji Soonyoung sambil tetap tersenyum.

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya dan itu juga membuat Soonyoung ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa berhenti berjalan?" tanya Soonyoung heran.

Jihoon mengahadapkan dirinya ke Soonyoung. Memandangnya dengan tatapan datar dan tangan yang mengepal menahan amarah.

"Jadi kau tak mau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Kwon? Kau mau tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" tanya Jihoon sarkas.

"Um um," Soonyoung mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jihoon. Dia mssih tersenyum konyol tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Mati saja kau Kwon Soonyoung," ujar Jihoon datar lalu kembali berjalan.

Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih meringis memegangi perutnya yang beberapa detik lalu mendapatkan hadiah sebuah tinjuan manis dari Jihoon. Sepertinya Soonyoung lupa kalau Jihoon masihlah seorang namja.

.

.

.

"Hyung bisakah latihan hari ini diliburkan dulu? Aku baru ingat ada janji dengan Vernon untuk menjemput orangtuanya dibandara," pinta Seungkwan pada Jihoon yang sedang duduk dikursi piano.

"Iya Hyung, aku juga ada Janji kencan dengan Hyemi hari ini," ujar Seokmin.

"Seokmin berhentilah berkencan dengan para penggemarmu," nasehat Jisoo kalem.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya Seokmin heran.

"Itu sama saja dengan kau mempermainkan hati mereka," jawab Jisoo.

"Aku tak memainkan hati mereka hyung. Justru aku membantu mereka mengabulkan keinginan mereka untuk bisa berkencan denganku," balas Seokmin yang tak mau disalahkan.

"Tapi kan Seokmin-"

"Aku akan berhenti mengencani mereka, kalau kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Seokmin memotong ucapan Jisoo.

Jisoo sendiri hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Seokmin. Dia tak pernah berfikir sampai sejauh ini.

"Berhenti menggombali sepupuku Lee Seokmin," ujar Jihoon yang sebelumnya sudah memberikan pukulan sayang dikepala Seokmin.

"Aduh sakit hyung," ringis Seokmin dengan terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Seokmin, aku hanya memukulmu pelan," ujar Jihoon. "Baiklah karna hari ini Seokmin dan Seungkwan ada urusan. Aku akan membatalkan latihan hari ini, aku juga berpikir kalau kalian butuh istirahat dan refreshing. Tak baik memang kalau latihan terus-menerus," lanjut Jihoon.

"Hyung kau memang yang terbaik," ujar Seungkwan reflek memeluk Jihoon.

"Uhukkk kau terlalu erat memelukku Seungkwan," protes Jihoon.

Seungkwan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf pada hyung mungilnya.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku hyung. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya hyung-deulku tersayang," ujar Seungkwan lalu berlari keluar ruang latihan.

"Selamat bertemu calon mertua Boo Seungkwan,"

"Berhenti meledekku Lee Seokmin," balas Seungkwan dengan suara melengkingnya.

Mereka semua terkekeh mendengar teriakan Seungkwan. Sungguh menyenangkan menggoda adik kecil mereka. Sibungsu dari klub vokal memang menggemaskan. Suara dering ponsel menghentikan tawa mereka. Itu ponsel Seokmin yang berbunyi.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi sekarang hyungdeul. Hyemi sudah menungguku didepan kelasnya," ujar Seokmin pamit pada hyung-hyungnya.

Berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan berhenti tepat disamping Jisoo.

"Dan untukmu hyung, pikirkan kata-kataku tadi dengan benar. Aku tak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku," bisik Seokmin lalu berjalan melewati Jisoo.

Jisoo terdiam mendengar bisikan Seokmin.

"Jisoo hyung kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jihoon.

"A-ahh aku baik-baik saja Jihonnie. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne, orangtuaku juga baru datang dari L.A," dan Jisoo pun ikut pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Jihoon?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Bagaimana apanya hyung?" Jihoon malah balik bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Jeonghan lebih jelas.

"Ahhh, ani hyung aku akan tinggal disini. Aku harus mengerjakan lirik lagu yang akan kita pakai di final nanti," jawab Jihoon.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Jihonnie," ujar Jeonghan lembut.

"Aku tak memaksakan diri hyung, aku senang melakukannya," balas Jihoon lengkap dengan senyum manis yang jarang dia perlihatkan.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Tapi ingat cepat pulang dan istirahat jika kau sudah lelah, arraso," peringat Jeonghan.

"Ummm arraso Umma," canda Jihoon.

"Aishhh aku bukan ummamu Lee Jihoon," balas Jeonghan tak terima.

"Kkk~ tapi perilakumu saat ini sudah seperti umma yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya hyung,"

"Ya, baiklah sesukamu saja Jihoonie," pasrah Jeonghan.

"Kau juga pulanglah hyung. Cuaca mulai mendingin, aku tak mau kalau kau sampai sakit,"

"Awwww manisnya aegyaku," Jeonghan mencubit gemas pipi Jihoon.

"Hyung sakit," ujar Jihoon sambil mengusap pipinya yang menjadi korban cubitan umma gadungannya.

"Mian, kalau begitu hyung pulang dulu nde, kau juga segeralah pulang Jihoonie," pamit Jeonghan.

"Ne hyung, hati-hati dijalan nde," balas Jihoon.

Dan sekarang tinggal dialah sendiri diruang latihan. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengerjakannya dirumahnya. Tapi banyak sekali godaannya kalau dirumah dan yang terberat adalah kasur empuknya yang terus memanggil, meminta ditiduri olehnya. Ok abaikan pemikiran Jihoon yang mulai melantur.

Jihoon duduk dikursi dipojok ruang latihan. Berkutat dengan kerta yang berisi setengah lirik lagu, melanjutkannya agar segera rampung menjadi sebuah lagu yang indah.

.

.

.

Soonyoung berjalan menyusuri koridor. Dia dan klub dancenya baru saja selesai latihan. Seharusnya dia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, tapi entah kenapa langkah kakinya malah membawanya menyusuri koridor menuju ruangan diujung koridor. Ruang yang biasa dipakai klub vokal berlatih.

Berhenti didepan pintu ruang klub vokal. Dan melihat dari kaca kecil dibagian tengah pintu. Dia bisa melihatnya, seseorang berbadan mungil yang sedang menaruh kepalanya dimeja menghadap kedinding disampingya.

Soonyoung membuka pintunya dan berjalan masuk. Menghampiri sosok mungil yang sepertinya sedang tertidur. Dan dugaannya 100% benar. Sosok mungil -Lee Jihoon- itu benar-benar tidur diatas kertas-kertas berisikan lirik sebuah lagu. Sepertinya permen kapasnya kembali memaksakan diri.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala Lee Jihoon," gumam Soonyoung.

Soonyoung lalu merapihkan peralatan tulis Jihoon dan memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas Jihoon. Dia menggendong dua tas sekaligus didepannya. Dan mencoba menggendong Jihoon dibelakangnya. Soonyoung bisa merasakan peegerakan Jihoon. Dia pikir Jihoonnya akan bangun, namun yang terjadi adalah Lee Jihoon memluk leher Soonyoung dan menyamankan kepalanya dibahu Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum kala menyadari Jihoon yang sedang menyamankan dirinya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak menggendong Jihoon. Sejak kecil Soonyoung suka sekali menggendong Jihoon seperti ini. Dan itu sering terjadi saat Jihoon menagis karna dibully teman-temannya. Sebenarnya Jihoon dan Soonyoung adalah teman sejak kecil, namun saat usia mereka memasuki angka kedelapan, mereka harus berpisah. Jihoon harus mengikuti keluarganya pindah ke Jepang.

Dan betapa bahagianya Soonyoung saat bisa bertemu kembali dengan Jihoon di JHS. Delapan tahin tak bertemu tak membiat Soonyoung melupakan sosok Jihoon. Sosok namja mungil nan manis. Walau dia harus menerima kenyataan kalau Jihoon tak mengingatnya sedikitpun.

Soonyoung berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang benar-benar sudah sepi. Hanya tertinghal satpam yang bertugas mengunci gerbang setelah mereka keluar tadi.

"Lee Jihoon kapan kau mengingatku lagi," gumam Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Jihoon tebangun dari tidurnya. Mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang dan mengucek matanya. Pandangannya mengedar melihat sekeliling. Dan dia kenal sekali dengan ruangan yang adalah kamar tidurnya.

"Bukankah aku ada diruang latihan ya tadi. Kenapa sekarang jadi dikamarku sendiri? Aku tak ingat kalau aku berjalan pulang kerumah," gumam Jihoon bingung.

Sungguh dia bingung denga situasinya saat ini. Dia tak mungkin berjalan pulang sambil tertidur kan. Kalau itu benar, mana mungkin dia bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat.

Jihoon mencari ponselnya, dan dia melihatnya diatas nakas. Saat akan mengambil ponsel, sebuah note menarik perhatiannya. Diambilnya note tersebut, dan membacanya. Bebarapa kata disini menyebabkan senyum merekah dibibirnya.

"Kwon Soonyoung pabbo," gumam Jihoon dan kembali berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Sepertinya tidurnya kali ini akan nyenyak sekali.

 _'Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri gulali ku~ kau harus pulang dan beristirahat dirumah kalau kau sudah lelah. Aku tak mau menggendongmu lagi. Punggungku menjadi sakit kau tahu? Have a nice dream My Cotton Candy^^'_

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian Jihoon yang tertidur diruang klub. Dan seminggu ini senyum tak pernah lebas dari bibirnya. Dia juga jadi lebih sering memperhatikan Soonyoung dan mencuri-curi lirik kearah Soonyoung. Sepertinya hati Jihoon benar-benar sudah dicuri oleh Kwon Soonyoung.

Hari ini Jihoon dan klub voklanya akan bertanding difinal mewakili sekolah mereka. Lomba ini sangat penting baginya, dan jika mereka menang maka Jihoon akan benae-benae bahagia karna lagu buatannya bisa membawa kemenngan untuk sekolahnya.

"Kau terlihat gugup sekali Jihonnie," ujar Jeonghan.

"Apa terlihat benar hyung?" tanya Jihoon dengan aksen gugupnya.

"Ne Jihooniee kau terlihat jelas sekali gugup," kali ini Jisoo yang bilang.

"Hyung tenangkan dirimu. Ini minumlah dulu," Seokmin menyerahkan botol minum kepada Jihoon dan diterima olehnya lalu meminumnya.

"Hyung kita harus semangat dan percayalah kalau kita akan menang," dan Seungkwan selalu dengan semangat yang membara.

"Jihonnie~" panggil seseorang.

Suara ini benar-benae dikenalnya. Suara dari sahabat yang mempunyai sifat 11 12 dengannya.

"Jihonnie, semangat ne. Aku yakin kau dan tim sekolah kita pasti menang," ujar Wonwoo menyemangati sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Jihoon menaikkan satu alisnya. Mengabaikan perkataan sahabatnya dan terfokus dengan tangan yang menggengam tangan sahabatnya.

"Kalian sejak kapan berpacaran?" tanya Jihoon to the point.

Wonwoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon hanya bisa menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Sedangkan Mingyu tersenyum bangga.

"Kami sudah berpacaran dari tiga hari yang lalu hyung," ujar Mingyu bangga dan menaikkan genggaman tangan mereka guna menunjukkannya lebih jelas pada Jihoon.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku Jeon Wonwoo? Kau sudah tak menganggapku sebagai sahabat eoh?" tanya Jihoon datar.

"Bu-bukan begitu Jihoonie, aku hanya tak sempat menceritakannya padamu. Kau sedang sibuk dengan klub voklamu untuk lomba dan aku tak mau mengganggumu. Lagipula kami baru jadian tiga hari Jihoon," jelas Wonwoo.

"Ya ya ya baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini Jeon Wonwoo," ujar Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu kami tinggal dulu ya hyung, kami mau mencari tempat duduk dulu," pamin Mingyu dan pergi dengan membawa Wonwoo.

Jihoon kemabali sendiri, dirinya mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling. Tapi tetap saja dia belum melihat namja itu. Apa mungkin Soonyoung tak datang untuk memberikannya dukungan. Apa Jihoon terlalu berharap pada janji yang Soonyoung buat untuknya.

"Jihonnie ayo, sekarang giliran kita tampil," tegur Jisoo.

"Ahh ne hyung," Jihoon tersadae dari lamunannya lalu berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya menaiki panggung.

Mereka duduk dikursi yang sudah disiapkan sebagai properti mereka. Musik mulai mengalun siap mengiringi lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan.

Dimulai dari Seungkwan lalu disusul yang lainjya. Mereka menyanyikan lagu adore u buatan Jihoon. Lirikny mengungkapkan apa yang hatinya rasa. Mereka menyanyikannya dengan sangat baik. Suara yang sungguh harmonis.

Sebelum menutup lagunya Jihoon sempat melihat kearah penonton. Mencari namja yang ditunggunya. Dan dia menemukannya, berdiri dibelakang dengan senyum yang -sepertinya- ditujukan untuknya.

 **'yeah akkinda~ yeah,'**

Dan Jihoon sukses menutup lagu mereka hari ini. Senyum terpatri dibibirnya. Membuat penonton yang melihat menjadi terpesona. Apalagi anak-anak yang satu sekolah dengannya, tak menyangka kalau Jihoon punya senyum semanis itu.

Mereka turun dari panggung satu-persatu. Mereka peserta terakhir yang tampil. Dan 30 menit lagi pengumuman pemanang akan diumumkan. Jihoon berjalan kearah bangku penonton, mengabaikan Wonwoo yang akan memberikannya botol minum.

Pandangannya mengedar mencari-cari namja yang tersenyum untuknya tadi. Tapi dia kembali tak menemukannya. Dia yakin sekali kalau Soonyoung tadi datang melihatnya. Dia tak mungkin salah mengenali Soonyoung.

Jihoon menyerah, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Soonyoung. Mungkin tadi hanya halusinasinyaa yang sangat mengharapkan Soonyoung melihat penampilannya. Jihoon kembali kearah teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Jihonnie, kenapa tadi langsung berlari kedepan?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Kau bahkan mengabaikan air yang kuberikan," Wonwoo yang kesal mempoutkan bibirnya membiat Mingyu yang berada disebelahnya harus kuat iman.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku mencari seseorang yang kukenal. Tapi sepertinya dia tak datang," jawab Jihoon tak bersemangat lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang disediakan dan memejamkan matanya.

Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang melihatnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

'Daebak, sepertinya rencana Soonyoung hyung akan berhasil,' pikir si divaboo a.k.a Boo Seungkwan.

.

.

.

Pengumuman pemenang akan segera diumumkan, semua peserta berkumpul diatas panggung. Mereka semua gugup, bisakah mereka membawa kemennagan untuk sekolah mereka. Jihoon bahkan sudah menggigit bibirnya, kebiasaan buruknya saat sedang gugup. Tangannya menggandeng erat lengan Seokmin.

"Yaaa, akhirnya kita sudah mengantungi nama peserta yang akan membawa pulang piala juara pertama tahun ini," ujar sang Mc. "Sebelumnya selamat untuk Juara kedua dan ketiga, juga semua peserta yang sudah tampil. Kalian semua hebat-hebat karna bisa masuk kefinal hari ini. Tapi juara pertama adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Baiklah sepertinya saya kebanyakan berbicara," ujar sang MC mencoba bercanda dengan penonton.

Mc itu membuka amplop yang dipegangnya. Membuat 3 peserta yang belum diumumkan namanya menjadi berdebar. Apakah itu nama dari kelompok mereka.

"Ohhhh aku setuju dengan pilihan juri kali ini, mereka memang menampilkan penampilan yang begitu apik hari ini," ujar sang MC. "Selamat untuk Vokal team Pledis SHS, kalian menempati juara pertama," sambung sang MC dan menengok kearah sang pemenang.

Bukankah itu nama sekolah mereka yang disebut. Tersadar dari ketidak percayaan mereka, semuanya bersorak bahagia kemudian. Jisoo nengambil piala yang disodorkan sang MC. Karna Jihoon sendiri masih sibuk menangis. Tak menyangka bahwa lagu buatannya bisa membawa mereka menuju kemenangan hari ini.

Mereka semua memberikan sepatah dua patah ucapan terimakasih. Untuk sekolah mereka, untuk orang tua mereka, guru mereka dan teman-teman mereka.

"Dan terakhir terimakasih untuk ketua klub vokal kami yang sudah berkerja keras membuat lagu yang indah ini, terimakasih Lee Jihoon," ujar Jeonghan.

Dan sekarang teman-teman satu teamnya memeluk bangga dirinya. Jihoon sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menahan isakannya.

"Wahhh kalian sepertinya bersahabat dengan sangat baik ya," puji sang MC saat melihat interaksi mereka.

Seorang kru datang menghampirinya, membisikan sesuatu dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda ketangannya. Sang MC pun mengerti dengan penjelasan kru tersebut.

"Ok, seharusnya kita sudah menutup acaranya sekarang. Tapi ternyata saya harus meminta maaf karna ada perubahan mendadak, saya mendapat sebuah surat dari seseorang yang meminta saya untuk membacakannya. Jadi boleh kah saya membacakannya sebentar teman-teman?" tanya sang MC kepada penonton dan dijawab dengan 'bacakan saja' secara serempak.

"Baiklah kita bacakan ok," ujar sang MC setelah mendapat persetujuan dari para juri dan para peserta. Dibukanya amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan kertasnya.

"Wow tulisannya sangat rapi sekali," ujar sang MC.

'Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat melihatmu kembali? Perasaanku adalah bahagia, sangat sangat bahagia walau aku menyadari kalau kau tak mengingatku lagi. 8 tahun yang lalu aku pernah memberikanmu surat dan memintamu untuk menemuiku sebelum pergi. Tapi ternyata kau tidak datang. Mulai hari itu aku berhenti untuk menyukaimu karna aku menganggap kau sudah menolakku secara tidak langsung. Namun sekarang aku berpikir kembali, saaat itu kita terlalu muda untuk mengerti tentang cinta yang sebenarnya,'

"Wahhh 8 tahun yang lalu mereka benar-benar masih anak-anak," sela sang Mc.

'Hari ini aku kembali memberikanmu sebuah surat, surat yang kuperuntukkan untuk orang yang kusayangi dan kucintai sepenuh hati dari dulu hingga sekarang. Seseorang yang selalu berkerja keras tanpa mengenal lelah. Seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatiku dan tak pernah mengembalikannya'

"Seperti nya ini surat cinta eoh, siapakah orang yang dituju surat ini," goda sang MC.

'Aku ingin menjagamu, melindungimu dari orang-orang yang berusaha menyakitimu. Mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwaku, jadi bisakah kau berbalik dan menerima pernyataan cintaku My Cotton Candy,'

Mendengar kata Cotton Candy disebut oleh sang MC membuat Jihoon reflek membalikkan badannya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Seseorang dengan rambut birunya -yang amat sangat dia kenal- sedang berlutut didepannya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Jihoon hanya bisa terpaku, apalagi saat Soonyoung berdiri dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Aku tak tahu lagi cara apa yang harus kupakai saat menyatakan cintaku padamu, dan malah memilih cara konyol dengan meminta sang MC untuk membacakan surat cintaku yang benar-benar norak," jelas Soonyoung.

Jihoon masih terdiam menunggu Soonyoung melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun, tubuhnya terlalu sulit untuk digerakan.

"Tapi perkataanku disurat itu adalah sebuah kenyataan dan janji yang akan kulakukan untukmu, jadi bisakah kau menerima cintaku Lee Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung akhirnya.

Semua orang menahan nafas dan memfokuskan perhatian mereka keatas panggung untuk mendengar jawaban dari seorang Lee Jihoon. Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya melepas genggaman tangannya dari Soonyoung.

Dan hal itu membuat Soonyoung berfikir kalau dia kembali ditolak. Para penonton juga berpikir apa yang Soonyoung pikirkan. Mereka tak habis pikir kenapa Jihoon menolak pernyataan cinta tulus seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Namun pemikiran mereka semua terpatahkan. Saat melihat Jihoon yang memeluk Soonyoung sambil menangis. Dan Soonyoung tersenyum mendengar perkataan seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Aku menerima cintamu Kwon Soonyoung, karna hatiku juga sudah dicuri olehmu," ujar Jihoon menggunakan Mic yang masih dipegangnya.

Dia sengaja melakukannya, ingin menunjukkan kepada semua orang perasaanya terhadap Soonyoung. Dan memberi tahu kesemua orang kalau Kwon Soonyoung sudah menjadi milik Lee Jihoon.

Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Mendapatkan piala kemenangan dengan lagu karyanya sendiri dan mendapatkan cinta seorang Kwon Soonyoung, namja yang sering dia perhatikan diam-diam. Dia tak menyangka kalau Soonyoung akan meminta sang MC untuk membacakan suratnya.

Hari ini kisah baru Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon resmi dimulai untuk setrerusnya. Dan semua berkat Love letter yang berisikan ungkapan cinta Kwon Soonyoung untuk Lee Jihoon.

.

.

.

Omake ~

Mereka sudah kembali kerumah masing-masing setelah merayakan kemenangan vokal team. Soonyoung berakhir menginap dirumah Jihoon, menemani kekasih barunya yang ditinggal sendiri oleh orang tuanya yang pergi kerumah neneknya.

Mereka duduk disofa ruang tengah dengan televisi yang menyala. Baru saja selesai menonton film romantis rekomendasi Kwon Soonyoung. Jihoon mengingat sesuatu, dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Emm Soonyoung kau menulis disuratmu kalau kau mengenalku delapan tahun yang lalu? Apa itu benar?" tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"Aishhh itu benar Jihoon. Kau tega sekali melupakanku, Woozi jahat melupakan Hoshi," ujar Soonyoung.

Tunggu, sepertinya Jihoon tak asing dengan nama Woozi dan Hoshi. Dia kembali mencoba mengingatnya dan dia berhasil.

"Ahhhhh jadi kai itu Hoshi, namja kecil yang memiliki pipi cbubby dan mata terlampau sipit,"

"Yakk, kenapa kau malah mengingat hal jelek tentangku Jihoon," kesal Soonyoung.

"Kkkk~ mianhae. Aku mengingatnya karna itu kan ciri khasmu," ujar Soonyoung. "Lagipula waktu itu kau tak mengantarku kebandara, jadi aku pikir kau sudah tak mau berteman denganku," sambung Jiboon.

"Aku tak menemanimu karna aku menunggumu datang ditaman biasa kita bermain, aku sudah memberitahumu dalam suratku," jelas Soonyoung.

"Surat? Memangnya kau pernah memberiku surat?" tanya Jihoon heran.

"Aku memang tidak memberikannya secara langsung, tapi aku menaruhnya didalam tasmu,"

"Dalam tasku? Jadi surat itu darimu?" tanya Jihoon memastikan dan dijawab anggukan olehnya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak membacanya Lee Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung menyelidiki.

"Ehehehe, sebenarnya aku memang tak membacanya. Aku membuang surat itu ketempat smpah karna kupikir itu hanya kerjaan teman-teman kita yang iseng. Lagipula bau surat itu terlalu menyengat, membuat hidungku sakit saat menciumnya," jelas Jihoon.

Kalau dalam manga atau anime mungkin asap hitam sudah keluar dari kepala Soonyoung. Jahat sekali Jihoon membuang surat yang dia tulis dengan susah payah. Memang salahnya sih yang menyemprotkan minyak wangi milik nuunanya kesurat buatannya. Tapi dia hanya mencontoh apa yang dilakukan nunnanya.

"Kau memang harus dihukum Lee Jihoon," ujar Soonyoung datar.

"Mi-mianhae Soon- UMPHHHH~"

Dan ciuman brutal dari Soonyoung pertanda bahwa hukumannya akan dimulai. Seprrtinya Jihoon harus pasrah untuk berbaring diranjangnya seharian besok.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Ini ff pertama selain Meanie yang kubuat. Aku tak tahu apa ini bagus atau tidak. Hanya saja aku ingin membuat ff manis mereka. Silahkan temukan sendiri pairing didalam cerita ini. Karna aku akan membuat semua versi dari kopel yang ada. Bukannya ngelunasin hutang malah nambah hutang jadinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, soalnya lagi pengen buat ff baru sih. Oke semoga kalian menikmati ff ini.

Don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Letter**

 **Pairing**

Verkwan

Vernon x Seungkwan

 **Cast**

Member Seventeen

 **Warning**

Boys Love, Typo (s), OOC, Cerita Abal

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Pledis Senior High School, seorang namja manis berjalan dikoridor dengan senyum ceria yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Boo Seungkwan siswa kelas satu yang selalu ramah dengan senior dan teman seangkatannya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau banyak yang mengincar dirinya untuk dijadikan kekasih.

Memasuki kelasnya yang sudah ramai, dia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada dipojok kanan belakang dekat dengan jendela. Menjatuhkan dirinya dikursi miliknya, lalu menghadapkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Si bodoh ini, pasti tidur larut lagi semalam," gumam Seungkwan.

Sebuah ide jahil muncul diotaknya. Didekatkannya bibirnya ketelinga teman sebangkunya, lalu mulai berteriak dengan suara tingginya.

"YAKKKK VERNON BANGUNNNN~" teriak Seungkwan mengabaikan keberadaan teman-teman sekelasnya. Untung saja mereka sudah paham dengan kelakuan ajaib temannya yang satu itu.

Sedangkan korban peneriakan langsung terbangun karna telinganya terasa berdengung. Mengerjapkan matanya guna menetralisir keterkejutannya. Setelah selesai dia lalu menghadap kesamping, melihat seseorang yang menyebalkan sedang memasang wajah -sok- polosnya.

"Boo Seungkwan kenapa kau berteriak ditelingaku bodoh," kesal Vernon.

"Itu agar kau bangun Vernon," jawab Seungkwan santai.

"Aishhh tapi kau kan bisa memakai cara yang lebih manusiawi," ujar Vernon.

"Kau ini, bukan terimakasih karna sudah kubangunkan, malah marah-marah," kesal Seungkwan.

"Tentu saja aku marah, kau membuat telingaku sakit bodoh," dan setelahnya Veenon berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Yakkk kau mau kemana," Teriak Seungkwan.

"Atap," jawab Vernon singkat.

"Ckk, anak itu pasti akan melanjutkan tidurnya," gumam Seungkwan dan memilih tidak memperdulikannya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi menyalamatkan mereka dari pelajaran fisika yang menyiksa. Semua murid dikelasnya sudah keluar menuju kantin. Begitu juga dengan Seungkwan, langkah kakinya berjalan menuju kantin ditemani oleh Minghao -teman terbaiknya- dari kelas sebelah.

Saat sampai dikantin keadaan sudah penuh, beruntung ada Jun -Kekasih Minghao- yang memanggil mereka dan menawarkan tempat duduk bersama dengan Soonyoung. Seungkwan melihat kemeja didepannya dan dia tak melihat Vernon disana. Mungkinkah anak itu masih tertidur diatap?

Seungkwan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memnghasilkan pertanyaan dari Minghao.

"Loh, kau mau kemana Kwannie? Jun hyung kan sudah memesakan makanannya," tanya dan jelas Minghao.

"Aku ada urusan Hao, aku akan bilang ke Jun hyung untuk membatalkan pesananku," balas Seungkwan dan berjalan ketempat Jun mengantri.

Setelah menjelaskannya pada Jun, Seungkwan berjalan menuju atap sekolah dengan dua bungkus roti dan dua kotak susu vanila. Dibukanya pintu menuju atap dan pandangannya mengedar mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Ternyata benar-benar masih tidur," gumam Seungkwan.

Dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Vernon yang sedang tertidur menghadap tembok. Kanopi diatasnya membantu melindunginya dari sinar matahari. Dia saja bingung bagaimana ada sebuah kanopi diatas atap.

Mengambil tempat disebelah Vernon, Seungkwan menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Kalau dilihat dari dekat wajah Vernon sangat tampan dengan campuran western nya. Senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya.

"Hey Choi, bangunlah," Seungkwan menggoyangkan bahu Vernon bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

"Aishhh susah sekali, sepertinya memang harus kuteriaki," gumam Seungkwan.

"Baiklah," Seungkwan bersiap mengeluarkan suaranya, "CHOI VERNON BA- emphh~"

Sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dan menghentikan teriakannya. Sang pelaku bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, duduk bersila menghadap korbannya.

"Jangan berisik Boo, aku sudah bangun," setelahnya Vernon melepas bekapannya.

"Puahhhh~ yakkkk bodoh kenapa membekapku," maki Seungkwan.

"Kalau aku tak melakukannya kau bisa benar-benar merusak gendang telingaku,"

"Salahmu yang tak mau bangun saat aku menggunakan cara yang manusiawi,"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun, hanya saja aku malas melihatmu,"

"Yaakkkk kau jahat sekali," dan sebuah cubitan penuh cinta mendarat dilengan Vernon.

"Arghhhh~ sakit Kwaniiee," keluh Vernon sambil mengusap bekas cubitannya.

"Kkk~ rasakan,"

Vernon lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ketembok dibelakangnya, begitu juga Seungkwan. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang berisi sebungkus roti dan satu kotak susu Vanila.

"Ini, roti dan susu vanila kesukaanmu," ujar Seungkwan.

"Emm Cheonma," balas Vernon singkat setelah menerima pemberian Seungkwan.

Mereka berdua mulai memakan roti coklat yang dibeli Seungkwan tadi. Susasana menjadi hening, karna mereka berdua sama-sama tak punya sesuatu untuk diperbincangkan. Untuk kali ini Seungkwan juga menjadi seorang yang diam beda dari biasanya.

"Aku kembali dulu," ujar Seungkwan setelah roti dan susunya habis.

"Kau juga harus kembali Vernon, jangan terus-menerus membolos," lanjut Seungkwan.

Tak lama setelah Seungkwan menghilang dari hadapannya, Vernon juga beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Benar kata Seungkwan, tak baik kalau dia terus-terusan membolos.

.

.

.

Seungkwan merutuki kebodohonnya yang tidak mempercayai ramalan cuaca hari ini. Dirinya menatapi derasnya hujan yang baru saja turun. Harusnya setelah latihan selesai dia tak perlu kekamar mandi dan menerima ajakan pulang bareng dari Seokmin hyung.

"Hahh, hujan seperti ini pasti akan lama redanya," gumam Seungkwan lemas.

"Terpaksa hujan-hujanan," sambungnya.

Seungkwan sudah bersiap berlari untuk menerobos hujan, sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Yakkk Boo Seungkwan, jangan menerobos hujan,"

Itu suara Vernon dan dia sangat yakin karna saat ini Vernon sudah memarkirkan sepeda didepannya, lalu turun dari sepedanya dan menghampiri Seungkwan.

"Ini pakailah," Vernon memberikan jas hujan yang dibawanya.

"Ehhh bukankah kau sudah pulang?" tanya Seungkwan heran sambil mengambil jas hujan yang diberikan Vernon.

"Aku memang sudah pulang tadi, lihat saja pakaianku," jawab Vernon.

Seungkwan mengikuti perkataan Vernon, dan benar saja, namja itu hanya memakai celana selutut dan kaos juga jas hujan yang melapisi tubuhnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali kesini?" tanya Seungkwan lagi.

"Aku tahu kebiasaanmu yang selalu mengabaikan ramalan cuaca dan aku tebak kau pasti tak bawa payung ataupun jas hujan. Orang tuamu juga tidak ada dirumah jadi aku yakin kau pasti akan menerobos hujan," jelas Vernon panjang lebar.

Mendengar penjelas Vernon entah kenapa pipinya jadi memanas, senyum manis tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Entah kenapa perlakuan Vernon sangatlah manis untuknya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjemputku," ujar Seungkwan tulus lalu memakai jas hujannya.

"A-ahh bukan masalah, aku hanya tak mau kau sakit dan merepotkanku yang harus mengurusmu karna orang tuamu sedang tak ada," ujar Vernon yang entah kenapa menjadi gugup setelah melihat senyum Seungkwan.

Vernon berjalan menuju sepedanya, begitu pula Seungkwan yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sahabatnya ini selalu berlaku manis tapi tak mau mengakuinya.

"Kajja jalan kan sepedamu," perintah Seungkwan yang sudah berdiri dipijakan belakang sepeda Vernon dengan kedua tangan yang berada dibahu sipengemudi.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku sudah akan menjalankannya," Vernon mulai menjalankan sepedanya,

"Pegangan yang kuat, aku akan mengebut," lanjut Vernon.

"YAKKKK CHOI HANSOL VERNON, JANGAN CEPAT-CEPAT PABBO," teriak Seungkwan yang merasa ketakutan.

"Hahahahaha," dan Vernon hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa sangat puas karna berhasil menjahili sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Seungkwan berjalan kebalkon kamarnya. Memandang balkon milik tetangganya yang tepat berhadapan dengan miliknya. Melempar sebuah kelereng hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan keras karna menabrak pintu kaca.

Sang pemilik kamar keluar menuju balkonnya dengan handuk yang masih berada diatas kepalanya. Vernon memandang Seungkwan seolah bertanya ada apa.

Seungkwan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dihiasi pita berwarna pink. Untung bagi Vernon yang memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus. Sehingga dengan mudah menangkap kotak yang dilempar Seungkwan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Vernon bingung.

"Hadiah dari penggemarmu diklub vokal, Kim Yuna siswi dari kelas 2-B," jelas Seungkwan dengan nada yang sedikit tidak suka.

"Wahh dari seorang Sunbae," ujar Vernon lalu membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi coklat.

"Emmm ini enak," sambung Vernon saat mencicipi coklatnya.

"Ckkkk, seenak itu kah sampai wajahmu terlihat sangat bahagia," sindir Seungkwan.

"Ini sungguh-sungguh enak Kwan, manisnya sangat pas. Kau harus mencobanya," usul Vernon.

"Baiklah, berikan aku satu," pinta Seungkwan

Vernon lalu melemparkan satu buah coklat berbentuk hati yang ditangkap dengan sangat baik oleh Seungkwan. Dia lalu menggigit coklatnya, mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Biasa saja , tidak seenak yang kau bilang," ujar Seungkwan.

"Eihhh, seleramu buruk kalau begitu. Masa coklat seenak itu kau bilang biasa saja," ujar Vernon.

"Yakkk, ini memang biasa saja Choi. Aku bahkan bisa membuat yang lebih enak dari ini," balas Seungkwan.

"Are you serious? Kau bahkan tak pernah bisa memasak dengan benar, menggunakan pisau saja malah jarimu yang kau iris," ledek Vernon.

"Yakkk memasak dan membuat coklat itu beda,"

"Itu sama saja Kwan, sama-sama memakai peralatan dapur. Membuat teh saja garam yang kau masukan bukan gula. Bagaimana membuat coklat? Bisa-bisa rasanya asin," Vernon masih betah meledek Seungkwan.

Seungkwan kesal, benar-benar kesal dengan Vernon. Memang sih coklat yang dia makan tadi enak, tapi entah kenapa dia tak mau mengakuinya. Dia kesal melihat Vernon memasang wajah bahagia karna memakan coklat dari sunbaenya.

"DASAR VERNON MENYEBALKAN,"

Seungkwan akhirnya berteriak karna kesal dengan ledekan Vernon -walau yang dikatakan vernon memang benar-. Dia lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Vernon yang sedang terkekeh. Sungguh, melihat Seungkwan kesal itu memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Boo Seungkwan benar-benar menggemaskan. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun memilikimu kecuali aku," gumam Vernon lalu ikut masuk kekamarnya setelah membuang coklat yang tersisa kedalam tong sampah dibalkonnya.

Vernon tak pernah peduli dengan hadiah yang diberikan oleh para penggemarnya. Dia hanya akan peduli kalau itu semua berkaitan dengan Baby Boo-nya. Lagipula dia memuji coklat itu enak hanya karna ingin memanas-manasi Seungkwan.

.

Sepertinya Seungkwan masih kesal dengan Vernon. Buktinya dia tak pernah merespon satupun perkataan Vernon. Saat Vernon membolos keatap lagi pun dia tak menyusulnya dan membawakannya makanan. Seungkwan sedang mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada Vernon.

Dan sepertinya kekesalannya bertambah parah saat melihat seorang siswi mencium pipi Vernon dari jendela ruang latihan klub Vokal.

"Dasar namja menyebalkan, playboy cap gajah," kesal Seungkwan lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Jisoo yang sedang asik membaca bukunya.

"Kau kenapa lagi Kwannie? Dari pagi selalu makian yang keluar dari bibirmu," tanya Jisoo lalu menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Tidak apa-apa ko Jisoo Hyung," jawab Seungkwan.

"Ckkk, kau berbohong kwaniee, apa karna Vernon?" tebak Jisoo.

"Aishhh jangan menyebut namanya hyung, mendengarnya membuat perutku mual," kesal Seungkwan.

"Jadi benar ya, memang apalagi yang dia lakukan hem?" tanya Jisoo.

"Aku kesal hyung, dia meledekku yang tak bisa memasak dan membuat coklat seenak pemberian Yuna noona, padahal coklat itu biasa saja menurutku," jelas Seungkwan.

"Kk~ kau cemburu eoh?" kekeh Jisoo.

"Yakkk, aku tak cemburu hyung," elak Seungkwan.

"Itu cemburu kwanniee sayang, kalau kau mencintainya bilang saja langsung,"

"Aniooo, aku tak mencintai ataupun cemburu pada namja playboy seperti Vernon hyung,"

"Hahh, baiklah, teruslah mengelak Kwan~" Jisoo lalu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Pulang, latihan hari ini dibatalkan kata Jihoon," jawab Jisoo lalu berjalan keluar ruang latihan.

"Hyung tunggu aku," Seungkwan berlari menyusul Jisoo dan berjalan disampingnya.

Seungkwan banyak bercerita bermacam-macam hal sepanjang koridor. Sepertinya kekesalannya mulai mereda. Kadang Jisoo akan tertawa karna cerita lucu dari Seungkwan. Maknaenya ini memang pintar membuat lelucon.

Sampai pemandangan didepan sana membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Seungkwan yang melihat Jisoo berhenti, memandang hyungnya bingung.

"Hyung kenapa beehenti?" tanya Seungkwan.

Tapi Jisoo sama sekali tak meresponnya. Pemandangan didepannya masih menyita perhatiannya. Seungkwan mengikuti arah pandang Jisoo dan dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Lee Seokmin benar-benar beengsek," maki Seungkwan.

"Jangan menghampirinya Kwannie," ujar Jisoo sambil menahan tangan Seungkwan yang akan menghampiri Seokmin.

"Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan hyung," marah Seungkwan.

"Sudahlah Seungkwan, kita tak usah ikut campur. Lagipula Seokmin kan masih single jadi dia bebas mencium siapa saja," ujar Jisoo sebisa mungkin menutupi perasaan sedihnya.

"Kajja kita lewat jalan belakang saja," dan Jisoo berbalik lalu berjalan kearah gerbang belakang sekolah mereka.

"Bodoh,bagaimana Jisoo hyung mau menerimanya, kalau kau saja masih sebrengsek ini Lee Seokmin," gerutu Seungkwan. "Dia dan Vernon sama saja. Sama-sama playboy," lanjutnya lalu berjalan menyusul Jisoo.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau hanya memperhatikannya saja," tegur Seungcheol.

"Sampai dia menjadi milikku hyung," jawab Vernon.

"Bagaimana dia bisa nenjadi milikmu, kalau kau saja tak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu," ujar Mingyu.

"Aku tak seperti dirimu yang setiap harinya selalu mengejar-ngejar Wonwoo Sunbae yang sudah jelas tak suka denganmu," balas Vernon.

"Yakk," Mingyu lalu melempar kacang yang menjadi bahan cemilan mereka dikantin, "Wonwoo hyung bukan tidak suka padaku, tapi belum suka," ralat Mingyu.

"Terserah kau Kim,"

Vernon kembali melihat kearah Seungkwan dan teman-temannya duduk. Senyum manis selalu terulas dibibir merah kesayangan Vernon. Baby Boo nya tak pernah berhenti tertawa. Entah lelucon seperti apa sampai Baby Boo nya tertawa seperti itu.

Sampai seorang Lee Seokmin merangkul bahu Seungkwan dan mengusap saus diujung bibir Seungkwan. Rasanya Vernon mau melemparnya dengan meja didepannya.

"Wow, sepertinya ada yang panas," ejek Mingyu.

"Itu adalah pertanda kalau kau harus cepat bertindak, sebelum Seokmin mengambilnya Vernon," ujar Seungcheol.

"Kalian berisik," geruru Vernon lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

.

Seungkwan berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Dengan tangan yang membawa botol air dan handuk, Seungkwan duduk dibangku penonton. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk melihat Vernon berlatih kalau dia tak ada kegiatan.

Saat sang pelatih menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat, Vernon berjalan menuju tempat Seungkwan duduk.

"Kukira kau tak akan datang," ujar Vernon sambil menerima botol air dari Seungkwan dan meminumnya.

"Hari ini latihan diliburkan, jadi aku bisa menontonmu berlatih," balas Seungkwan.

"Ini keringkan keringatmu," Seungkwan memberinya handuk.

"Hmm, thanks," dan Vernon menerimanya.

Seungkwan kembali duduk begitupula Vernon yang ikut duduk disampingnya. Kali ini para Senior lah yang berlatih, lomba minggu depan adalah terakhir kalinya mereka ikut bertanding.

"Bukankah Seungcheol hyung itu tampan," puji Seungkwan dengan mata yang selalu mengikuti pergerakan Seungcheol.

Vernon yang mendengarnya mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Jangan bilang kalau Baby Boo nya menyukai Seungcheol hyung.

"Kau tidak menyukainya Kan?" tanya Vernon.

"Aku menyukainya atau mungkin mengaguminya. Dia tampan, tinggi, pintat, ramah dan bentuk badannya sangat atletis," jawab Seungkwan.

"Ckk, aku bahkan jelas lebih tampan," balas Vernon.

"Anioo Seungcheol hyung lebih tampan," ujar Seungkwan tak mau mengalah.

"Sudah jelas penggemarku levih banyak, jadi akulah yang lebih tampan. Tak ada yabg lebih tampan dariku, ingat itu Boo Seungkwan," ujar Vernon sambil mencubit kedua pipi Seungkwan.

Vernon berjalan kembali ketengah lapangan menibggalkan Seungkwan yang menggerutu tidak terima akan perlakuan Vernon. Entah kenapa hatinya tak terima saat mendengar Seungkwan memuji orang lain. Sekalipun itu sahabatnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tak rela.

.

.

.

Lagi dan lagi, Seungkwan kembali melihatnya. Dia jadi menyesal ikut dengan Jihoon hyung kesupermarket. Karna saat keluar dari supermarket, hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah Vernon dan seorang wanita berjalan diseberang sana lengkap dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam dan senyum dibibir mereka. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Seungkwan hei Boo Seungkwan,"

"Ahh ne hyung," Seungkwan tersadar dari lamunanannya saat Jihoon berteriak disampingnya.

"Aishhh kenapa kau malah melamun didepan pintu supermarket," gerutu Jihoon lalu berjalan lebih dulu.

"E-ehh hyung tunggu aku," Seungkwan mengejar langkah kaki Jihoon.

Hening tercipta diantara mereka. Kalau Jihoon dia memang tak banyak bicara sedangkan Seungkwan, pikirannya masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Hyung boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hem, tanya apa?"

"Kalau kita kesal saat melihat seseorang yang dekat dengan kita berjalan dengan orang lain sambil saling menggenggam tangan, itu artinya apa?"

"Itu artinya kau cemburu," jawab Jihoon kalem.

"E-ehh," Seungkwan berhenti saat mendengar jawaban dari Jihoon. "Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada namja playboy itu," teriak Seungkwan tak terima.

"Aishhh kau berisik Kwan," Jihoon kesal lalu menjitak kepala Seungkwan.

"Awww sakit hyung ~" keluh Seungkwan.

"Makannya jangan berisik,"

"Itu juga kan salah hyung, yang menjawab seenaknya,"

"Aku tak menjawab seenaknya. Aku menjawabnya jujur,"

"Tapi mana mungkin aku cemburu pada namja playboy itu," gumam Seungkwan.

"Memangnya siapa namja yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Jihoon mulai penasaran.

"Emmm hyung tak perlu tahu, lagipula aku tak bilang kalau menyukainya," jawab Seungkwan.

"Yasudah terserah kau saja," ujar Jihoon acuh.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju apartement Jeonghan hyung, hari ini dia, Jihoon, Jisoo dan Seokmin menginap di apartement Jeonghan. Mumpung besok sekolah diliburkan. Jadi mereka berniat bermain sampai pagi.

"Hahh, kenapa aku masih memikirkannya," ujar Seungkwan dalam hati. "Mungkin kah aku memang menyukainya?" tanya Seungkwan ragu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Istirahat pertama Seungkwan memilih untuk makan siang bersama teman-teman klub vokalnya. Minghao sudah dibawa kabur oleh Jun hyung entah kemana. Jeonghan lah yang bertugas memesan makan siang. Sdangkan yang lainnya hanya menunggu dimeja biasa mereka.

Tak berapa lama Jeonghan datang dengan satu nampan makanan ditangannya dan ternyata dibantu oleh Seungcheol yang memabawa satu nampan minuman.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku Seungcheollie~" ujar Jeonghan setelah Seungcheol menaruh minumannya dimeja.

"Ahh, bukan masalah Jeonghan. Aku senang bisa membantumu," balas Seungcheol.

"Wahh kau memang orang yang baik," dan Jeonghan memberikannya senyum malaikat miliknya.

"A-ahh n-ne. Ka-kalau begitu aku kembali ke te-teman-teman ku dulu," pamit Seungcheol gugup lalu berjalan kembali ketempatnya.

Mendapat senyum malaikat dari Jeonghan benar-benar membuatnya gugup. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Benar-benar membuatnya menjadi tidak berdaya.

Jeonghan kemudian duduk didepan Jisoo dengan senyum yang masih melekat dibibirnya.

"Hyung, kurasa Seungcheol sunbae memang menyukaimu," tebak Jihoon.

"Aishh kau ini bicara apa sih Jihoonnie~" elak Jeonghan.

"Emm aku juga sependapat hyung, buktinya dia membantumu tadi," tambah Seungkwan.

"Dia kan memang baik pada siapapun," elak Jeonghan lagi.

"Aishh hyung kau tidak peka sekali sih. Jelas-jelas Seungcheol hyung selalu memberi kode padamu," kali ini Seokmin yang meledek.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita makan saja, jangan mencampuri urusan Jeonghan," lerai Jisoo.

Akhirnya mereka semua menuruti perkataan Jisoo. Melupakan masalah ketidak pekaan seorang Yoon Jeonghan. Seperti biasa meja mereka pasti akan ramai. Seokmin dan Seungkwan tahu caranya untuk membuat teman-temannya tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba menulis surat cinta, dan meletakkannya diloker Vernon," usul Mingyu.

"Itu terlalu norak dan konyol Mingyu hyung," tolak Vernon.

"Kalau begitu nyatakan langsung saja," kali ini Seungcheol yang memberi saran.

"Itu terlalu sulit," keluh Vernon.

"Aishhhh kalau begitu tak usah berbuat apapun dan kau hanya perlu melihat Seungkwan yang dimiliki orang lain," kesal Seungcheol.

"Hyung, kau tega sekali," dan Vernon menunjukkan wajah memelasnya kepada kedua hyungnya.

"Ewww, wajah mu menjijikan sekali," ejek Mingyu.

Vernon tak menanggapi ejekan dari Mingyu. Fokusnya kembali kearah Seungkwan yang sedang tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar manis. Dia benci pada dirinya yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Terlalu pengecut untuk menjadikan Seungkwan sebagai miliknya.

Dia sendiri saja bingung kenapa bisa menjadi pengecut seperti ini. Padahal dulu waktu smp Vernon tak pernah merasa sesulit ini untuk mendapatkan incarannya. Apa mungkin karna kali ini dia benar-benar tulus kepada Seungkwan? Tidak seperti selama ini yang hanya bermain-main saja. Semoga saja keberaniannya cepat datang.

.

Seungkwan baru saja selesai mandi, dia kemudian berjalan menuju balkonnya mencoba mencari udara segar. Dan saat keluar dia melihat Vernon yang sedang duduk dikursi kesayangannya dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara Seungkwan mengusik kegiatannya. Vernon kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya kepada Seungkwan.

"Hanya melihat akun media sosial milikku, dan berbalas chat dengan anggota klub basket," jawab Vernon.

"Oh ya, besok pertandingan kalian kan?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Ne, kau benar. Kau harus datang menonton okay," suruh Vernon.

"Aku pasti menontonnya dan akan memberikan kalian semangat," balas Seungkwan ceria.

"Mm, aku tunggu," dan Vernon memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau harus membawa kemenangan Vernonnie, jangan mengecewakanku," ujar Seungkwan.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, takkan pernah Seungkwannie,"

Mendengar panggilan manis dari Vernon membuat wajah Seungkwan sukses memerah malu. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa berbunga mendengar panggilan dari Vernon.

"Masuklah sana, udaranya mulai dingin," suruh Vernon.

"Kau juga masuk sana, jangan tidur larut lagi. Besok bisa-bisa kau mengantuk saat bermain," Seungkwan berbalik menyuruhnya.

"Ne nyonya Chwe, aku akan tidur sekarang," goda Vernon.

"Yakkkk aku bukan Nyonya Chwe," ujar Seungkwan malu-malu.

"Kkkk~ yasudah masuklah,"

"Baiklah, aku masuk duluan. Selamat malam Vernonie," ujar Seungkwan.

"Ne, selamat malam Seungkwannie," balas Vernon.

Dan mereka berdua memasuki kamar masing-masing. Memulai tidurnya dan menjemput mimpi indah.

.

.

.

Hari ini suasana Pledis SHS lebih ramai dari biasanya. Itu karna pertandingan basket yang menjadikan Pledis SHS sebagai tuan rumah untuk pertandingan final. Semua kegiatan belajar mengajar ditiadakan untuk hari ini. Semua murid berkumpul dilapangan indor yang ada. Begitupula Siswa-Siswi dari sekolah lain ataupun sekolah lawan.

Seungkwan menepati janjinya untuk menonton pertandingan hari ini. Dia tak sendiri, teman-temannya juga ikut menonton. Sebut saja Jeonghan, Minghao, Jisoo, Seokmin, Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. Mereka memilih duduk ditengah agar lebih jelas menonton. Pandangan Seungkwan mengitar mencari sosok tetangganya. Dan Gotcha, dia menemukannya. Seorang namja yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dipinggir lapangan.

Mungkin Vernon merasakan seseorang yang sedang menatapnya, dia membalikkan badannya. Dan tatapannya menemukan Seungkwan yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

'Vernonie, Fighting,' dan Vernon bisa membaca gerakan bibir Seungkwan.

Senyum muncul dibibirnya, semangatnya tiba-tiba saja meluap. Seungkwannya benar-benar datang menontonnya dan memberikannya semangat.

'Akan kupastikan kemenangan ini menjadi milik sekolah kita, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu Seungkwannie,' ujar Vernon dalam hati.

Pertandingan dimulai. Sekolah merekalah yang mendapatkan bola pertama. Vernon dengan mudah mendribblenya sampai kegaris depan, dan saat pemain lawan menghalanginya, Vernon akan melempar bolanya pada Mingyu, Ace sekolah mereka.

Mingyu menerima bolanya dan langsung menshootnya tanpa pikir panjang. Dan berhasil bola itu masuk dan menghasilkan dua point untuk sekolahnya. Semua penonton mulai bersorak. Mingyu sempat-sempatnya menoleh kearah penonton dan memberikan kedipan matanya pada Wonwoo yang sedang menonton.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya bisa berkedip dengan pipi yang sedikit menghangat. Dia bingung kenapa dia bisa bereaksi seperti itu. Belum tentu kedipan mata itu untuknya. Bisa saja itu untuk orang didepannya, disampingnya atau dibelakangnya.

"Hyung, kenapa melamun," Seungkwan yang berada disebelahnya menyenggol lengannya dan membuatnya tersadar.

"A-ahhh tak apa Kwan," balas Wonwoo.

Seungkwan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus melihat pertandingan. Saat ini skor sudah menjadi 33-29 sekolah mereka berhasil unggul. Seungkwan tersenyum melihat Vernon yang berlari kesana kemari. Dari dulu, Vernon itu akan terlihat keren saat bermain basket.

Sekarang dia mengakuinya kalau dia memang mencintai lelaki blasteran itu. Dia sudah lelah untuk menyangkalnya. Dan membiarkan perasaanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa perlu Vernon tahu. Dia hanya tak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka.

Pluit istirahat berbunyi, tanda babak pertama sudah selesai. Para pemain kembali keruang ganti masing-masing. Membahas strategi untuk babak berikutnya. Selesai membahas, para pemain melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Vernon membuka loker miliknya. Membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda. Dia memandangi amplop itu lekat-lekat. Haruskah dia memasukkannya kedalam loker Seungkwan. Tapi bagaimana kalau Seungkwan tak pernah menyukainya dan malah akan menertawakan tindakan konyolnya.

Vernon menghela nafasnya. Baru saja dia akan menaruh kembali amplop itu didalam tasnya, seseorang tanpa sengaja menabrak bahunya. Surat yang dipegangnya terjatuh, dan saat akan mengambilnya kembali, pelatih memanggil mereka semua untuk segera kelapangan dan temannya menyeretnya tanpa mendengar keluhannya.

Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada didalam ruang ganti. Dia terburu-buru saat mendengar pelatih memanggilnya. Namun saat melewati loker Vernon kakinya menginjak sesuatu, sebuah amplop. Dibukanya amplop itu dan smirknya tercipta saat membaca sedikit surat yang ada didalamnya.

Dimasukkannya amplop tersebut kedalam kantong celananya dan berlari dengan cepat keluar ruang ganti menuju kelapangan, sebelum pelatih memarahi dirinya.

.

.

.

Pertandingan baru saja usai. Dengan skor akhir 84-81 dimenangkan oleh Pledis SHS sang tuan rumah. Vernon lah yang menjadi bintang lapangan kali ini. Dialah yang paling banyak mencentak skor untuk tim nya. Berbekal tak ingin mengecewakan Seungkwan, dia jadi semangat dalam pertandingan kali ini.

Seungkwan tak berhenti tersenyum saat mendengar nama Vernon dielukan oleh semua penonton. Sahabatnya benar-benar menakjubkan. Vernon sendiri larut dalam euforia kemenangan. Senyum juga tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Ehem teman-teman boleh meminta waktu kalian sebentar," sang MC mulai berbicara.

Suasana menjadi hening, semua orang berhenti bersuara dan memperhatikan sang MC. Begitupun Vernon dan Seungkwan, mereka juga memusatkan perhatian mereka pada sang MC.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian yang masih dalam euforia kemenangan, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan kepada seseorang," sang MC mengeluarkan amplop biru dari kantongnya dan Vernon sangat mengenal amplop itu.

Dia baru saja akan menghampiri sang MC tapi Mingyu menahan lengannya.

"Kau diamlah disini, pengecut," ledek Mingyu dengan senyum menyebalkan dibibirnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau ini ulahmu," desis Vernon.

"Aku hanya tak sengaja menginjaknya dan mencoba untuk membantumu," balas Mingyu polos.

"Seseorang memberikan saya sebuah surat dan orang itu ingin saya membacakannya," lanjut sang MC.

"Hei, Baby Boo, berapa lama kita sudah bersahabat? Sepertinya sudah 16 tahun kita bersahabat," ujar sang MC.

Vernon sudah pasrah saat suratnya mulai dibacakan. Pegangan Mingyu terlalu kuat dan dia malas memberontak. Jadi, dia diam saja melihatnya.

"Kau tahu Baby Boo, aku ingin merubah persahabatan kita menjadi sebuah hubungan yang lebih tinggi," lanjut sang MC.

Entah kenapa Seungkwan merasa kalau surat itu untuk dirinya dan panggilan seperti itu hanya ada satu orang yang menggunakannya. Jadi bolehkah dia berharap kalau surat itu dari Vernon.

"Baby Boo aku bukanlah orang yang romantis dan berani. Aku hanyalah seorang namja pengecut yang tak berani mengungkapkannya secara langsung. Jadi-"

Perkataan sang MC terputus karna Vernon yang maju kedepan dan merebut mic sang MC. Dia lalu menghadap kearah penonton atau lebih tepatnya membalas tatapan yang diarahkan Seungkwan.

"Boo Seungkwan maukah kau menjadi kekasih dari seorang Chwe Hansol Vernon?" ujar Vernon lantang tanpa sebuah keraguan.

Seungkwan terkejut, walau dia sudah mengira itu untuk dirinya, dia masih terkejut. Karna tak menyangka kalau yang dipikirkannya benar terjadi. Dia diam sebentar, mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya yang berlebihan. Seungkwan lalu berjalan menuruni tribun penonton. Menghampiri Vernon yang berada ditengah lapangan.

"Kupikir ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah cinta sepihak, maka dari itu aku selalu mengelak dari perasaanku sendiri," jelas Seungkwan. "Tapi sekarang aku tak perlu mengelak lagi, karna perasaan ku sudah terbalaskan,"

Seungkwan memeluk leher Vernon, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Vernoniee~" bisik Seungkwan.

Vernon mendengarnya, dengan sangat jelas. Benarkah kalau Seungkwan menerimanya? Benarkah kalau Seungkwan juga mencintainya? Vernon membalas pelukan Seungkwan. Mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Menciumi rambut halus Seungkwan.

"Aku mencintaimu Boo Seungkwan," teriak Vernon ditengah lapangan.

Para penonton yang melihatnya bersorak untuk pasangan yang baru saja jadian. Walau tak sedikit yang patah hati karna salah satu idola mereka sudah memiliki kekasih. Pesona anak klub basket memnag tak bisa dipungkiri.

Vernon berhasil mendapatkannya, mendapatkan sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya. Sahabat yang sangat-sangat dicintainya. Dan dia berjanji tak akan pernah melepaskannya untuk siapapun.

.

.

-Omake-

.

"Hyung bisakah latihan hari ini diliburkan dulu? Aku baru ingat ada janji dengan Vernon untuk menjemput orangtuanya dibandara," pinta Seungkwan pada Jihoon yang sedang duduk dikursi piano.

Dan ternyata Seokmin juga tak bisa latihan hari ini. Tapi mendengar alasan konyol Seokmin membuatnya kesal pada hyung playboynya itu. Senyum merekah saat mendengar perkataan Jihoon Hyung.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Seokmin, aku hanya memukulmu pelan," ujar Jihoon. "Baiklah karna hari ini Seokmin dan Seungkwan ada urusan. Aku akan membatalkan latihan hari ini, aku juga berpikir kalau kalian butuh istirahat dan refreshing. Tak baik memang kalau latihan terus-menerus," lanjut Jihoon.

"Hyung kau memang yang terbaik," ujar Seungkwan reflek memeluk Jihoon.

"Uhukkk kau terlalu erat memelukku Seungkwan," protes Jihoon.

Seungkwan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf pada hyung mungilnya.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku hyung. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya hyung-deulku tersayang," ujar Seungkwan lalu berlari keluar ruang latihan.

"Selamat bertemu calon mertua Boo Seungkwan,"

"Berhenti meledekku Lee Seokmin," balas Seungkwan dengan suara melengkingnya.

Seungkwan bisa mendengar suara tawa dari ruang latihan klub vokal. Mereka pasti menertawakannya. Dia bisa melihat Vernon yang menunggu didepan mobilnya, lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kajja kita pergi Vernonie~"

"Mmm kajja~"

Vernon membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Seungkwan masuk. Dia lalu menutup pintunya dan berjalan kekursi pengemudi. Mereka memasang seatbelt masing-masing.

"Sudah siap bertemu orang tuaku lagi?" tanya Vernon.

"Tentu saja, aku tak sabar melihat mereka lagi," jawab Seungkwan.

"Kau tahu? Mommy sangat senang saat tahu kalau kau menjadi kekasihku. Dia bahkan berencana menikahkan kita segera," ujar Vernon.

"Tapi kita masih sekolah Vernoniee~" ujar Seungkwan.

"Kkk~ aku tahu baby. Aku akan menunggu sampai kita berdua siap untuk menikah," jelas Vernon.

"Sekarang aku mau menikmati waktu berpacaran denganmu dan mencumbumu sampai puas," lanjut Vernon.

"Y-yakkkk dasar mesum~" teriak Seungkwan dan dibalas kekehan dari Vernon.

.

.

.

-END-


End file.
